


Assuage

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kotetsu tops, M/M, Massage, Rimming, leg worship, um kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu’s fairly sure Barnaby could crush a man’s head between his thighs, but Barnaby always rolls his eyes at that, and blushes a little when he thinks Kotetsu can’t see. </p><p> Kotetsu really likes Barnaby’s legs, and post-cramp massages are always a good time for casual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuage

They're slouched together on the sofa, watching some grainy movie with tired eyes, each in their own soft, well-worn pajamas, exhausted. It's been a _long_ day, and long days deserve crappy movies and nice booze and loving company.  

Kotetsu has his arm slung over Barnaby's shoulders, legs kicked up on the coffee table while he slouches into the sofa. Barnaby can’t possibly see the television, because he hasn’t got his glasses on, but he still sits with Kotetsu, quietly enjoying the company.

After a while, Barnaby moves to snuggle closer to him, making Kotetsu smile at the feeling of Barnaby leaning into his side, drawing his legs up on the couch as he--

Wails out a frightening noise, throwing his head back as his hands fly to his leg, hurriedly rubbing at it as he hisses through his teeth. " _Fuck_!" He whispers over and over, and it takes Kotetsu a long minute of panicking to understand that Barnaby isn't dying or withering away, it's just a--

"My leg cramped up,” he hisses, but not without an agonized groan, and Kotetsu kind of laughs, which Barnaby doesn’t notice over all of his groaning and cursing as he tries to rub out the painful cramps in his calf. Which seems kind of probably _impossible_ , because Kotetsu knows the guy has legs of goddamn steel; he can see Barnaby’s foot bend a bit in result of the cramp, so it’s definitely a doozy.

It’s not so great to have to watch Barnaby’s agonized faces as he tries to rub out the cramp in his leg, swearing between the little hisses of pain he makes-- he’s being a little bit of a baby, but hey, cramps hurt! Kotetsu knows, too.

He smoothes his hand over Barnaby’s tense shoulders, offering a little smile to him as well. “When you’re done writhing around like that, do you want a massage?” He asks, all in gentle nature, all for making Barnaby feel a little better; he wouldn’t want to toot his own horn, but-- _toot toot_ \-- he’s pretty much the best _ever_ with massages.

And, because Barnaby is no stranger to Kotetsu’s magic fingers, he nods quickly, sighing as he manages to dull out the pain. His entire body relaxes when he realizes he’s no longer subject to the agony of spastic muscles, and he drops his head back against Kotetsu with another loud sigh.

Kotetsu turns to peek down at him, blinks. “Massage then?”

“Please.”

Well, Barnaby’s not exactly _heavy_ (just like Kotetsu isn’t exactly _old_ ), so Kotetsu nudges him up to stand to spare them both the trial of him trying to carry Barnaby. When Barnaby stands, Kotetsu notices that his muscles still seem a little spastic, because when Barnaby takes a step, he staggers a little before he just limps instead, with Kotetsu hovering close behind him as they head to the bedroom for the night.

Barnaby flops face-first into the bed when he gets there, wiggling up to stuff his face into the pillows. Kotetsu laughs, stepping over to help Barnaby out of his pajamas-- who ever heard of a good massage with clothes on, anyway?

He slides off Barnaby’s ugly-plaid pajama pants, which he has only recently been brave enough to wear when Kotetsu’s around, and while he’s at it, slips Barnaby’s boxer-briefs off, too, grinning a little when he watches Barnaby’s shoulders tense a little, but eventually sag in relaxation once he’s bare from the hips down.

“What are you planning, Kaburagi?” He mumbles out, lifting his head up from the pillows so Kotetsu can hear him. Kotetsu can hear his little smile, though, so it’s not a hostile question, as Barnaby’s sometimes tend to be.

“I’m just gonna make you feel good,” Kotetsu tells him plainly, shrugging, and Barnaby believes it, so that’s that. He kneels on the floor at the end of the bed, hands sliding down Barnaby’s shapely legs as he does so. He decides to start with his feet, because everyone could use a foot massage, honestly, and Barnaby’s no exception. He presses into the arches of Barnaby’s feet with his thumbs, slowly working out the tension of him from the soles of his feet. Happily, Barnaby sighs, even lets out a little groan when Kotetsu slowly shifts away from his soles, finally inching towards the place of issue.

Now, Kotetsu has big hands. He can crush a beer can with absolutely no problem in his fist. He can hide all of Barnaby’s hand in his own. However, Barnaby’s legs are not so easily conquered by Kotetsu’s hands-- he’s huge, to say the least, and it’s _all_ muscle. Kotetsu’s fairly sure Barnaby could crush a man’s head between his thighs, but Barnaby always rolls his eyes at that, and blushes a little when he thinks Kotetsu can’t see.

Nonetheless, it takes a bit of effort to dig his fingers into the strength of Barnaby’s calves, but when he reaches a grip where he can do it with a little more ease, Barnaby’s practically purring into the pillows.

“Do it harder,” Barnaby requests, and Kotetsu laughs a little when he groans as Kotetsu kneads a particular part at the swell of his muscle.

“Are you drooling up there, Bunny?”

A muffled slurp. “Maybe.”

Kotetsu laughs again, cheerful and unabashed as he continues in the slow conquest of Barnaby’s god-like legs. He inches his way up via strong hands and eager fingers, grinning a little at a few spots that practically make Barnaby sob out in delight, his toes curling as he whispers out delighted “ _fuck yes_ ”s against the pillows.

When he reaches near the top of Barnaby’s thighs, Barnaby is still that happy-sighing mess, humming out words of encouragement like “ _don’t **stop** , Kotetsu_,” and, well, if he doesn’t want him to stop, then Kotetsu won’t.

He doesn’t stop at Barnaby’s thighs, then, continuing up to his ass, which makes Barnaby’s head pop up at first, but when he remembers that Kotetsu’s pretty great with his hands, he drops his face back down with a groan, arching his ass back into Kotetsu’s warm hands. He wasn’t _entirely_ expecting anything out of this, because sometimes Kotetsu just _does_ kind things and doesn’t expect anything in return-- the selfless freak.

But, because Barnaby seems to enjoy Kotetsu’s hands kneading his ass, and Kotetsu likes making Barnaby squirm in better ways, Kotetsu has no problem pulling himself closer, ducking to kiss the backs of Barnaby’s thighs, _open up_.

Barnaby’s legs part slowly, uncertain, but Kotetsu doesn’t waste any time as he holds two handfuls of Barnaby’s ass, moving to lick a wet stripe from the base of Barnaby’s sac, all the way up to the base of his tailbone, and Barnaby actually fucking _whimpers_.

"That's not a massage," Barnaby comments smartly, interrupted when Kotetsu parts his cheeks, lapping at his hole with a wickedly-wonderful tongue.

"You want this?" Kotetsu asks against the flesh of Barnaby's ass, petting the soft skin there with his thumbs. The sad thing is that he's completely and utterly honest in his inquiry, completely innocent, even after tasting Barnaby's ass. "I can go back to massaging your legs if--"

Barnaby groans loudly, agonized. "I'm _playing_ , Kotetsu." He waits for Kotetsu to say something, do something, but he doesn't, and Barnaby rolls his eyes. "Please, _ravage me_ , Wild Tiger. I _implore_ you."

"That doesn't sound like you're too excited," Kotetsu counters with a sly smile, pecking little kisses at Barnaby's shapely backside. "You really want me--"

" _Fuck_ me," Barnaby finishes for him, grinding a little against the bed to try and relieve the ache Kotetsu has instilled in him. "No sane man can withstand you laving at their ass for that long. My _god_ , Kotetsu."

Kotetsu grins, stripping off his own pajamas casually, watching Barnaby (hungrily) watch him remove each piece so damn slowly. "I'm irresistible, I know," Kotetsu brags playfully, waggling his eyebrows in a fashion that makes Barnaby want to both laugh and weep a little bit; how can someone with such good looks make himself look like that?

Nonetheless, Barnaby stays on his belly, stretching himself to reach for the nightstand to grab the lubricant tucked there (Kotetsu used to keep it in the bathroom, and it took several weeks for Barnaby to convince him it was more of a hassle there than somewhere in the bedroom). He tosses it back to Kotetsu, who doesn’t waste his time dribbling it over his fingers, and a little over Barnaby’s ass, which makes him screech at the cold temperature.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kotetsu soothes off-handedly, and _damn him_ for using that low tone that makes Barnaby want to kiss him stupid, mostly because Barnaby’s comfy like this and can’t kiss him currently. Not that he really wants to, because Kotetsu is pressing two fingers up inside him and _fuck_ , does that feel good. He groans softly into the pillows, rolling his hips back into Kotetsu’s easy-moving fingers, which Kotetsu smirks at.

“You’re so cute!” Kotetsu tells him, leaning over and pressing wet, gentle little kisses to the back of Barnaby’s neck, which earns him a meek little moan as Barnaby jerks his hips back, to tell Kotetsu not to stop with his fingers. Kotetsu takes the hint, and even slides another digit in, making Barnaby nearly whine at the delicious sensation.

Too soon, Kotetsu pulls away, leaving him empty, and Barnaby kind of wants to smack him over the head, but when he wrenches his head around to look, he sees Kotetsu wiggling out of his clothes, which sates his annoyance-- for now; he could have _said_ something instead of leaving Barnaby hanging like that.

Nonetheless, Barnaby waits, and soon enough, his waiting pays off, because he can feel Kotetsu carefully straddling him, his hard cock sitting over Barnaby’s crack as Kotetsu’s hands slowly spread his cheeks open. And then, oh god, he’s pushing in so slowly but he feels so full and so good, he just--

“Ko _tet_ su,” Barnaby moans breathlessly, fisting his hands in the sheets, unable to keep his hips from rocking eagerly as he’s filled. It really doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this, how many different ways, because it’s always this mind-blowingly good, and Barnaby is fairly impressed with how he keeps a hold of his sanity most of the time around Kotetsu.

Kotetsu presses his hands down on either side of Barnaby’s head, his own head hanging down as he groans low in his throat, unable to think coherently aside from the single thought of Barnaby as he rocks his hips into him.

The position doesn’t seem too ideal, with Barnaby lying  flat against the mattress, but Kotetsu presses into him fairly deep like this. And, not to mention, he has the bed to hump against to help relieve his own need as Kotetsu fucks him, though he’s more into the depth than the pace of it all, which is still very nice.

With all the attention (read: humping the bed like a helpless teenager while Kotetsu fucks him hard and deep), it’s Barnaby who’s stammering first, gasping as he tries to hold his hips back to feel even more of Kotetsu’s cock in him, crying out when orgasm finally takes over him, having him rut against the mattress as he revels in Kotetsu kicking up his pace, hurrying to finish. He doesn’t say much-- but neither of them are really “talkers” during sex, which is good-- aside from little grunts of Barnaby’s name as he presses into him, stumbling into orgasm, which he rides out thoroughly as Barnaby moves to hold his hands, stroking Kotetsu’s wrists as he loses himself.

And, when they’re both done, when Kotetsu’s arms are shaking from the effort of holding him up, he moves to flop down beside Barnaby, all grins and breathless laughs as he leans in to kiss Barnaby’s cheek, and his neck, and then everywhere else before he settles down.

“Ahh, Bunny, you know I love you,” Kotetsu sighs, like it doesn’t take any effort to say, like it’s just something he knows and doesn’t have to think about constantly, reminding and re-thinking it over and over--

“ _Mm_ , I love you too,” Barnaby surprisingly finds himself mumbling, cheek against the pillow as he watches Kotetsu lean his temple against Barnaby’s shoulder, humming at the words like they’re the best thing he’s heard all damn night. He feels embarrassed when Kotetsu doesn’t say anything-- why isn’t he saying anything? Love is a big deal, and--

“Cute,” Kotetsu mumbles, kissing his shoulder a few times. He’s got his eyes closed (oldie that he is) as he slides all up against Barnaby’s warm side, slinging his own (extremely hairy) leg over the backs of Barnaby’s firm calves. “Cute little Bunny.”

It’s impressive how Barnaby can go from modest to irked in less than five damn seconds, but Kotetsu must notice his bristling, because he laughs against his skin, sighing out an easy, “I’m _kidding_ , Bunny, _jeez_ ,” that serves enough to sate him. That and he’s pretty tired, too-- Kotetsu’s massage really _was_ nice-- and he closes his eyes with a sigh, content in their lazy position, and nods off, Kotetsu already snoring away into his shoulder.


End file.
